You Look Like Someone I've Never Met
by Dove11
Summary: Liv Hart is in love, with a man she can never have: Gerard Way. Being only 17, Liv fears she will live her life alone, until a mysterious boy named Griff comes to her little high school in Issaquah Washington.
1. Chapter 1

**Just so you guys know this is a joint story I am writing with EmotionIsTheGame**

**This is her chapter and I personally love it so I hope you guys too. My chapter is next and expect an update about every Wednesday or so!**

**-xXx-**

**Okay, well I'm betting that you all think I'm a creeper, but honestly, I kinda love Gerard and pray to god that what happens to Liv in this story happens to me (for the most part ;)**

A tear trickled down her cheek as she watched him fall to the ground, drunk. Gerard Way was the prefect man. Every girl who knew about him knew that, Liv Hart was no exception. She had only ever met him once, but she was fully in love with him, even though she was only 17 and he was now 34 with a wife and 2 year-old daughter. It crushed her that she could never have him. But she wasn't angry at Lyn-z or anything. She was just upset that a man that perfect was so far from her reach.

She hated to see him when he hit rock bottom, when he was a serious alcoholic. He was in so much pain. Pain that she too had felt. She began to bite the nail off her right thumb. It was an anxiety maneuver she used in stead of cutting or something. She couldn't stand the blood, but one thick scar still streaked her arm from when she turned 12 and her parents died on their way to go get her birthday cake.

"Are you alright Liv?" her friend Gwen looked at her worried. Liv was so lost him her thought that she hadn't noticed that Gwen paused the video.

"Yeah, it's just-" She looked down at her tear soaked jeans. "You know how I am about these kinds of videos. I get to emotional." Gwen relaxed her face.

"Well your the one who picked it to watch." Gwen was typing something else into the search engine. "Lyn-z and Gerard Way" It read.

"I think I gotta go home. Sorry." Liv didn't want to watch her dream man with his wife, she'd only cry even more. Nobody knew how she felt about him, so it would only make things awkward between her and Gwen.

"Oh, alright. I'll see you tomorrow at school." Liv walked out the door with out speaking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay well... My (Dove's) turn now so... I hope you guys like this! I'm sorry this took a while but hey- High School so cut me some slack!**

*Gwen's POV*

"What's wrong?" Tre whispered in my ear, his breathe cool against my skin. We were in my room; we had been for hours since I had gotten home from school. My dad was out, we were seventeen, we were in love, and we were musicians, what we were going to do in our spare time was no secret. But he could tell that something was bothering me.

Today at school my best friend, Liv, had seemed completely distracted. After her parents died she went through a hard time so now whenever she was acting off, I went into complete worried and overprotective best friend. When she had first come to school she was very, very mopey, although she insisted that she was fine. I could see through her thin lie though, when it came to her I always knew when she was. It was a guy- I know it, when it comes to these types of things I always do.

"Come on," Tre stroked his thumb at the top of my thigh, making a shiver ripple up my spine. I kissed him again but when we broke apart he wasn't any less persistent, "Tell me."

I sighed; he smiled his crooked smile at me that I loved, I couldn't say no, "its Liv."

He sat up. We had all been friends for a while, so Tre naturally jumped to the conclusion that things with her were bad again.

"What do you mean?" He asked in his deep tone, his voice losing its cockiness that usually was present. I sat up too, as he lit a cigarette.

"She was just acting really weird today at school," I said, toying with the edge of the sheets. Tre exhaled the smoke in a sigh.

"What do you think it is? Knowing you, you probably have a list of ideas already written out," He smirked, trying to hide the fact that he was still worried about our friend. Of course, he was right but I wasn't going to let him have that growth to his ego. He was usually right.

"No, I don't know this time," I lied easily, continuing to twirl the sheets. He handed me the cigarette and I took a long drag out of it, the nicotine calming my nerves. I exhaled in his face and giggled quietly as he shoved my arm playfully.

"Well," Tre sighed again, flopping back down onto my pillows, "We can ask her tomorrow at practice."

Tre, of course, was referring to our band's practice. Our band Tomorrow Was Yesterday was formed by Tre and my twin brother August when we were all freshman, with me on vocals, August on drums, Tre on guitar, and Liv on bass. We always had practice on Wednesdays, but this particular Wednesday was one we were all looking forward to. August said the band had news, _good _news.

"Yeah, I guess," I said flopping down onto the pillows right next to Tre. I really hated when Liv acted like this.

*Liv's POV*

I had no idea how I could love anyone more than Gerard, the pure pain of the fact remained from last night when I was at Gwen's house. But somehow when I was walking up to the school I saw something that made me forget all about the pain for even a few seconds. I saw him walking away from the buses. He was gorges, with long black hair that came out past the collar of his purple T-shirt. I followed his gorges face shuffle through the crowd until it was lost among the shifting bodies of high school students.

I was snapped out of my trance by a loud and extremely obnoxious sound of a blaring bus horn. I made my way to the front steps of the school, where August, Tre, and undoubtedly Gwen were loitering, waiting out the crowd before we all headed to our classes. And sure enough, Gwen and Tre were smashed against each other on the side of one of the brick walls, with August standing close by. He saw me coming and ran up to me with a smile spread across his face. He hugged me, smashing his curly blonde hair into my face.

Even though August and Gwen were twins they were so extremely different it was almost funny. August had blonde curly hair and Gwen had straight black hair. August was tall and tan and Gwen was short and pale. August was quiet and studious while Gwen was loud and outgoing. They were perfectly different.

I flipped my blonde, curly hair behind my shoulder as I gave Tre a high five and Gwen a huge hug. We had our usual conversations about classes, teachers, and music. Until August made his proclamation.

"I have news," He said casually, "About the band."

"Well," Tre asked, taking his attention off of Gwen, "What is it?"

"I'm not telling until practice tomorrow night," He grinned even wider knowing that this would piss us off.

"Then why did you open your fat mouth?" I said, punching him playfully in the arm, causing him to grin sheepishly.

"Because I couldn't hold it in all day," He punched me back, "But I have...other not so good news today."

"Well- Spit it out!" Gwen said impatiently, jumping up and down.

"We need a new guitarist," August said, Tre seemed the happiest of us all, getting a new guitar buddy.

Of course, we all had known for a while that we needed a new guitarist but no one really had made it official. I mean Tre was great, but we needed a rhythm guitarist for most of the songs that we wanted to take on now. Gwen, the only one who didn't really play an instrument, had gotten Tre to teach her a little bit, but we all knew... Gwen sucked at guitar. So yeah... we needed a new guitarist.

Just then the bell rang.

"We can talk at lunch," I said as we all branched off to go to our separate classes.

*Tre's POV*

This was perfect. We all had known we needed another guitarist, but my God, I am so excited. We would probably end up holding auditions, if anybody even shows up. But this was going to work out perfectly.

My cousin, who I was so close to, he was practically my brother, had moved to Issaquah like two weeks ago, but he wasn't fitting in real well. I hadn't told any of the guys that he had moved here, I mean Gwen of course knew, but we hadn't told anyone. My cousin wanted to try to make friends and fit in on his own, but it wasn't really working out that way.

He is probably one of the best guitarists I know. Back when I lived in New Jersey with his family during my parent's divorce, we had taken lessons together. I mean I was good, don't get me wrong... but my cousin was fantastic. He would be prefect for the band. I would bring it up with them today at lunch.

*Gwen POV*

In our English class, Liv was staring at this boy. He was cute but I recognized him from a few pictures Tre had shown me when I was at his house. They would be a cute couple and I could tell that that was what was bothering her for the last couple of days. She had a crush.

I passed her a note after our teacher turned back to the chalk board, stretching to write his lecture at the very top of the board. I practically threw it at her head, and when she unfolded it her cheeks turned bright red, and she glared at me with her bright green eyes.

_He's cute. My approval has been given. You might as well talk to him._

I barely knew him but in the two years that I had been dating Tre, I had met him once at a concert I went with him, Tre, and Liv. He was so nice, but there was a darkness behind his sarcasm and cocky grins. He would be good for Liv. His name was Griff, and I had talked to him a couple of times on the phone when I was at Tre's house. Just casual small talk whenever Tre needed a break or went to get food. He was a really cool guy. I hoped he would audition for the band. Liv passed the note back to me.

_I don't even know him! Besides, he looks like he isn't the type to be single._

I chuckled at my friend's response. Sometimes I felt like I had to be brave for my friend... she was almost never willing to put a blind foot forward. I leaned over towards Griff's desk and poked him in the back. When he turned, I could practically hear Liv gasp in shock of what I was about to do. I could tell that at first he didn't recognize me; I held my finger in front of my lips, the universal sign of hush. After a while recognition crawled behind his eyes and I could tell he remembered me. I passed him a note too.

_Hey Griff, it's Gwen, Tre's girlfriend. Hey we are having auditions for our band- for another guitarist, me and Tre really want you to audition. Call him tonight and we will give you the information._

He looked at me and nodded; he scrawled down his reply and quickly handed the note back to me before our teacher turned back around.

_Hey Gwen! And thanks, will do. Nice to actually see you again. Who else is in the band?_

I smiled at Liv and gave her the thumbs up. She had no idea that I knew who he was... I winked at her and handed Griff my response after I had scrawled it down in my nearly illegible handwriting.

_The girl next to me, Liv. She's one of Tre and I's best friends. Then my brother August. Liv is really sweet, she's on bass._

I couldn't tell if he could pick up on my hinting on Liv, but he continued the conversation casually.

_She's cute. Your brother August is your twin right? He was the one with those old drum sticks at that concert we went to right? He seemed cool too. Thanks so much Gwen, I will be sure to call you guys tonight._

I grinned at Liv who was glaring at me with fiery death in her usually kind eyes. I smiled at her and mouthed, "He thinks your cute."

I grinned as her face turned red.

*August's POV*

"Okay guys. Here's the thing," I clapped my hands together nervously, looking at everyone who was gathered on Tre's couch in his basement, our usual practice spot, "We have a gig."

Everyone's eyes widened. We had had a couple of gigs in the past but nothing too major. We sold merch and CD's at school so we had a small following but we weren't anything much more that a High school band. Then of course the questions started to fly.

"What! What is it?" Liv was practically jumping out of her seat- her beautiful emerald eyes shining.

"Spit it out!" Gwen shouted her smile louder than her words.

"Dude! Come on, tell us already!" Tre smiled crookedly, his arm around my sister.

"We are playing at prom!" I said smiling even wider than Gwen, as the entire band cheered. This was it… we were really going to make something of ourselves.

-xXx-

**Okay guys- Sam is next! I hope you guys really like it! And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review because it makes me so happy! And question: Favorite character so far? **_**And; **_**Favorite Halloween movie?**


	3. Chapter 3

Tre's POV:

Well the only people to actually show up to auditions were Griff and this kid Wyatt. Griff got the spot. Wyatt was pretty pissed, I think he stormed out and stole one of our merch shirts.

"Sweet! Oh this band just got a whole lot more amazing." Griff painted his cocky smile on again as he hugged me and Liv. Gwen walked over to August who looked about ready to sock someone in the nose.

August POV:

Gwen walked towards me while everybody else was celebrating.

"What's wrong?" I shook my head and added sarcastically,

"Oh nothing, I just don't think that Griff is that good of a guitarist. The other guy was way better." My sister looked at me disapprovingly.

"He couldn't play a single chord and he didn't even bring a guitar." I didn't say anything. Her eyes beamed at me with the same piercing blue that flowed through mine. "August, don't hurt the entire band with individual wants." Tears welled in my eyes as she walked back towards the band. I looked at Liv, her sparkling emerald eyes meeting mine, and walked out with out a sound.

Liv's POV:

" What's his deal?" I asked Gwen pointing to the stairs leading out of the basement.

"Oh nothing, he just forgot to take his Midol this morning." Gwen giggled and we continued our practice without August.

We tought Griff all of our cover songs, and our original songs. He caught on immediately. Damn is that boy talented with a guitar. Then we decided to go out for pizza to officially celebrate Griff joining the band. Gwen tried repeatedly to call August, but he wouldn't pick up. Tre and Gwen sat and kissed mostly so Griff and I decided to go play in the arcade. Two 17 year olds playing a racing game in a run down pizza place, normal right?

Valentines Day Outside Liv's House. 

August's POV:

I was standing outside her house, I had a single rose and a well planned poem in my clammy hands. I tried to do the most romantic thing I could think of, she loves romance, even if it was cheesy. This was a sure fire way to get her to melt into my arms. I even added a bit into the poem about Gerard and Lyn-z, she adored their love, and how pure it is. All I needed to do now was get my act together so I could actually walk to her door.

"She will love it. She love's roses and poems. She will love this. She will be so surprised and happy." I whispered to myself. Finally my confidence was built up enough to let my legs work. I walked proudly along the pavement only to see that Griff was already standing at her door talking to her. I darted behind a bush and could feel my courage sink deep into some distant pit in my body. I calmed my breathing and listened to them silently.

" So, I was wondering if you wanted to go do something, it's only like 8."

"Sure, like what?" Her voice danced across the lawn.

"I was thinking we could just walk around the park a bit, I wanna get to know you." He sounded like a scared kid asking permission to use crayons instead of markers.

"I know her better than you ever will." I whispered to myself bitterly.

"Okay, sure let me just grab my coat." I heard the door slam and I saw them walk right past me to the large park a few blocks away. When I was sure they were gone, I quietly walked up to her front steps and place the tear stained envelope and flower on the cold concrete.

Liv's POV:

Well, I was doing some homework when someone knocked on the door. It was Griff, and it surprised me when he asked me if I wanted to go out. It was Valentines Day and I wasn't with anyone, I figured 'What the hell?'. We went to the park and just walked around in circles and talked.

"So you're from New Jersey?" He nodded.

"but not the beachy, clean part. I'm from the inner cities like Newark and Belleville. It wasn't anything like Issaquah. Have you always been here?"

"Nope, I'm actually from Seattle." I didn't care to tell him why I moved just yet. "So you are into My Chem too? What's your favorite song?" He put his hands in his jacket pockets and leaned towards me.

"Well that depends on what album we're talking about." I giggled and probably blushed.

"Okay, from each album?" He looked up at the star dusted sky.

"Hmm, in order of album, _Skylines and Turnstiles_,_ The Jetset Life is Gonna Kill You_,_ Dead!_, and _The Kids from Yesterday_."

"Cool, same for me except I like _Early sunsets over Monroeville_ better. Have you ever gone to a concert?"

"Yep, actually last summer I went to one with Tre and a few other people in Seattle." My heart jumped.

"THAT WAS YOU!" I practically screamed. "I was there too! I had my hair in pig tails and wore a masquerade mask."

"Oh yeah." His voice was shaky.

"Are you alright?" He nodded.

"I'm fine, I'm trying to stop smoking and it's kinda hard. It's been about 6 hours cold turkey and it's not easy."

"it' alright, you can smoke. It doesn't bother me. My dad used to smoke." My mind flashed a picture of him in front of my eyes as tears began to form. I turned away embarrassed.

"Liv, what's wrong? You can tell me, there's nobody around." I looked back at him and tried to keep my cool.

"On my 12th birthday, my parents went to go pick up my cake to surprise me and a drunk guy behind the wheel of a tractor trailer T-boned my parent's little hybrid." He flicked his cigarette away from us and wrapped his arms around me as I let the river flow down my flushed cheeks. I buried my face in his warm jacket. He smelled like coffee and smoke. It wasn't the most pleasant smell combination, but it was comforting non the less. I didn't want to let go. It felt right in his arms. It all felt right, his long black hair brushing against my face, our necks fitting perfectly into each other like puzzle pieces. How warm he was even when it was the dead of winter. I finally broke, realizing that it had been a few minutes. We looked at each other and I saw that his hazel eyes looked glossy, as if he were tearing up as well. We continued walking and I began to gnaw on my right thumb nail.

"You shouldn't bite your nails." He said rolling up his sleeves, revealing quite a few thin scars and a few that weren't completely healed.

"And you shouldn't cut." He looked at me ashamed. "What happened?" He took in a long breath before answering.

"I was having relationship issues and I didn't want to move here at first."

"Oh." He nodded.

"My girlfriend killed herself."I whipped my head to look at him, nonchalantly pulled out another cigarette.

"Why?"

"She thought she was pregnant. She heard I was leaving and couldn't cope." I was confused.

"She _thought_ she was pregnant?"

"We had a one night thing, and then she was late by one or two days. She went all crazy and psychosomaticly, thought she was pregnant. I found her in the school chorus room dead." He took in a long drag. I could feel my eyes get wide. His face showed no change in emotion.

"When was this? Are you okay?" I held onto his arm.

"About three or four weeks ago, an-" I interrupted him with a hug. Sort of being selfish about his hugs, and also wanting to be comforting.

"I'm so sorry Griff." He patted my shoulder.

"It's alright I broke up with her like two months ago, she had mental problems I couldn't deal with. I'm not happy she's gone, but I'm glad she's out of my life." I released him.

"Okay, if you're sure you're alright." I looked at my phone. "SHIT!" He looked panicked.

"What? What's wrong?"

"I gotta go, my curfew is 10 and it's nine forty five now." I started sprinting down the street, he tossed his cigarette and ran after me. We got to my house with a few minutes to spare. We stopped and caught our breaths, panting. He grabbed my hand.

"Thanks for going out with me." I smiled.

"No problem."

"Wanna do this again sometime?" I shook my head.

"Nah, I don't go on second dates with guy's I'm not dating." I said jokingly.

"Then let's make it so you can go out again with me." He leaned in and kissed me. I could feel my cheeks getting warmer and redder. We broke and I looked into his deep eyes.

"Sure."

We said goodbye and walked our separate ways. I walked in just as my "dad" began to lecture me.

"You are so damn luck Olivia. A minute later and your mom would have grounded you for a week." I still don't understand why they insist on calling themselves "Mom and Dad" around me. I've only been their "daughter" for 6 years. It was bullshit.

"I know, but hey, I made it didn't I?" He nodded from behind his book.

"There was some stuff at the door for you, Mom put it on the coffee table." I walked over and picked up the deep green envelope and wilted rose.

"Thanks." I walked up to my room and sat on my bed. I placed the rose on my cluttered desk and carefully read the elaborate poem inside.

_Olivia Amelia Hart, _

_I love you more than you can figure._

_I have loved you for as long as I've known you._

_No words can be said for the way our hearts beat in sync. _

_You are my Lindsey, my Alicia, my Jamia, my Crystal._

_I want to help you heal your hypothetical wounds,_

_and to help stitch up any physical ones._

_You are the only thing that helps the sun shine in my dull life._

_Your beautiful spring eyes, and your golden blonde hair._

_Crimson tears fall freely from your arm. _

_I wanted to be there to hold you._

_To tell you It was going to be alright._

_I always want to be there for you. _

_I love you more than stars can compare._

After I finished the poem I sat on my bed and cried for about ten minutes. "Does somebody really feel this way about me? Who could it be? Why wouldn't they tell me?" were just a few of the questions racing through my mind. I called Gwen, if anybody could understand, it'd be her.

Gwen's POV:

JUST SLEEEEEEPPPP. THE HARDEST PART...IS LETTING GO OF YOUR DREAMS...

"Why is my phone ringing? I'm reading FanFiction!" I moaned as I trudged across the room. I answered, pretending I was sleepy. "He-Hello?"

"Cut the crap, you weren't sleeping, you were reading FanFiction." She knows me far to well.

"What's wrong Liv?" She sniffed and breathed deeply.

"I-I got a letter, and I don't know who it's from."

"What do you mean? What kind of letter?" She paused for a second.

"Gwen, a beautiful one." She read it to me, sometimes breaking to keep herself together.

"Holy shit. It's Gorgeous." Tears welled in my eyes. "And you have no idea who it's from?" I honestly didn't.

"Nope." She began to sob louder. "Gwen, is there somebody who really feels this way about me? Somebody would give life and limb for me?"

"I don't know Liv, it seems so. I know Tre would do that for me. Whoever this is is defiantly in love with you." Neither of us spoke for several seconds, the tension was thick.

"Well, knight G, Love you, thanks."

Love you too Livs."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay guys, Beth's chapter, my chapter, Dove11's chapter. Enjoy guys!**

-xXx-

Gwen's POV

It was Valentine's day. The most romantic day of the year. Tre's lips softly pressed against mine, as my fingers intertwined with his. We hadn't done anything special, Tre had offered but I hadn't wanted to go anywhere. I just wanted to hang out at his place, I had decided that today was the day that I told him. Two weeks ago I was late. Like _late_, late. I freaked out, I hadn't told anyone, especially not Tre. I just couldn't. I tried to tell Tre that day but every time I tried to talk to him August and Griff dragged him away to discuss band practices and gig applications.

That night I canceled my plans with Liv and I drove to the CVS. I walked down my only little personal isle of shame and I picked up the stupid little blue box and paid for it with the last of my gas money. I ran every red light on the way home and I went 10 miles over the speed limit, my foot pressing down on the gas peddle almost as hard as my grip around the steering wheel.

When I got home I downed three cups of coffee, then I forced myself into the bathroom. It was now or never. I took a deep breathe, in and out, in and out. I focused on my breathing for a while, sitting on the cold tile of the bathroom floor. After a few minutes I forced my fingers to open the box and take out the test.

Five minutes later I had washed my face twice, changed my clothes and run through my entire MCR playlist looking for a song to calm my nerves. The timer on my phone went off as Disenchanted blared through my speakers. I could hear my Dad's drunken screams rising from the kitchen downstairs, but I ignored them. Like a zombie I walked to the bathroom wear I had left the test on my counter. I closed my eyes, focusing on my breathing and the song lyrics.

In.

_So go, go away, just go, run away. _

Out.

_But where did you run to?_

In.

_And where did you hide?_

Out.

I forced my arm to reach down and pick up the test, even if my eyes were still clamped shut. In, out, in, out. I tried to focus on not hyperventilating as I slowly, opened my eyes.

_You're just a sad song..._

I stopped breathing.

The song not reaching my ears.

I couldn't feel anything.

My eyes clamped themselves shut again, as if that would help me pretend I was somewhere else.

I dropped the test.

I couldn't hear it clatter to the floor.

I was alone.

Alone with a pink plus.

Suddenly I am back in Tre's room. Back in his arms. I can feel his kisses getting deeper and deeper and I turn away, breaking free of his embrace. I needed to tell him.

"My God, Gwen, what the hell?" Tre said bitterly, waving his arms above his head in frustration. A reaction I wasn't expecting considering I hadn't even begun to tell him.

He must have read my dumbfounded expression.

"Gwen, what is it? What's wrong? Is it me? You haven't let me touch you for weeks now! Is it something that I did? Is there someone else? Just... just you've been so distant and you won't talk to me! You can't leave me, I wouldn't be able..." Tre trailed off, head in hands as he took a seat on his bed, I stood quietly in front of him. How could he ever think that I would leave him? I leaned down and kissed his the top of his head, my face brushing against his dark black hair.

"No, no darling. I'll never leave you, you know that, never," I cupped his face in my hands and I made him look me in the eyes, his dark blue ones staring back intently, and to my horror filled with tears.

"Then what's going on?" he asked quietly, reaching up to put his hand on mine. I sat next to him on the bed and sighed. This was it. Now or never.

"Is it your dad?" Tre asked angrily. His jaw clenched tightly and he took his hand off of mine suddenly, placing it in his lap, clenched in a fist. I smiled a little at this and I snatched his fist out of his lap.

"No, no, it's not my dad... I just-" I looked down at his hand, worn and rough from years of playing guitar. I could tell he was waiting, his beautiful eyes staring at me, watching me. I hoped the baby had his eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

Tre's POV

She looked at me then. Her face forming a weird smile that looked like a frown. She was trying not to be scared. I swept her up, into my arms and she cried. Tears spilling from her eyes onto my shoulder. She had startling eyes, the kind of eyes that struck you from across a room. I hoped the baby had her eyes.

My hand rubbed her back slowly, I told her everything would be okay, I told her I loved her, that we could do this. But could we? Could I? Could Gwen? I didn't know how. I mean, my mom would help us through financially, but just... she was 17. I was 18.

Her entire body shook. Her shoulders, her back, her hands. She was so afraid. I told her I loved her again. I told her I always would. I told her I was scared too. I told her everything would be okay. It would be. It had to be. Baby. Fetus. Child. Kid. Thing. I had never really liked kids. I didn't know how I could do this.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled. Then she said it louder, and louder, and louder until she was practically screaming it, "I'm so sorry, Tre, I'm so sorry."

It took me a moment to process what she was saying. When it did I couldn't believe she was apologizing. I was the one who did this to her. It was me who put it inside her. It was my fault. Why would she be sorry. I wrapped my arms around her.

"No, no, no. You don't have anything to be sorry for. Ever. This isn't your fault, this is... a baby. We can do this, everything will be alright. I love you so much, I love you more than you could ever believe," I said into her hair, her tears slowing until there weren't any left. She just stayed in my arms and held me as I held her. Then I realized that it wasn't a mistake... how could it be. How could anything that was part of Gwen ever be a mistake to me.

-xXx-

**Okay, so that was that... Please please please review and tell me what you think so far, I need suggestions and criticisms! Sam is up next so please make sure to check in!**


	5. Chapter 5

Heyo! It's me! Sam again! YAY 5TH CHAPTER! This is inda a filler because the really exciting stuff is coming up soon ^_^ But I hope you like it! Remember, REVIEW YOUR LITTLE HEARTS OUT !

Late April Liv's POV:

Gwen and I were at the mall, she needed new clothes, she was gaining weight and her tight skinny jeans would no longer give, and we needed dresses for prom.

"I'm so fucking hungry!" Gwen complained.

"Well we already bought you new jeans so you can get food after we get dresses and find August." She groaned. "Oh come on! Prom is this weekend and you're not going in an old dress." I turned to look at a dress rack while she tried to call August. He was bored at home and decided to come shop around with us, he still need dress clothes anyway.

Just as I found the perfect dress, she hung up the phone and walked back over to me.

"He'll just meet us at the food court. Oh sweet lord that's beautiful!" I held up a shin-length dress that was a dark green and flowed naturally.

"Really? You think so?" She walked past me and the dress to the back of the store where I saw a black strapless dress hanging on the wall. She reached for it and walked back towards me. As she got closer I saw that it had puffy red tool underneath and around the top and bottom rims it was embroidered with red thread.

"Hm? Oh! That dress is gorgeous! Get it! It matches your eyes!" I nodded hesitantly. "I'm getting this. It's amazing, come on, lets go pay." She pulled gently on my arm as we began to walk to the checkout desk. Obviously she had found the perfect dress, and I wasn't about to protest.

We headed to the food court and within minutes, August sat at our table, while Gwen and I shared an order of fries.

August's POV:

I finally found Liv and my sister sitting in the food court. I haven't seen Liv very much since she started dating Griff. A few days after I gave her the poem, I over heard her talking to him about it.

*FLASHBACK *

"Whatch'ya reading?"

"Oh nothing, just a poem I got a few days ago. I can't believe how beautiful it is." Her voice intoxicated me, like a drug it soothed and relaxed me. There was a long pause.

"Wow it is really beautiful."

*END FLASHBACK *

I was stilled dazed by the fact that she thought it was beautiful. A blurry hand waved in front of my face.

"HELLO! AUGUST! Did you hear me?" I shook my head. "I said that our dresses are beautiful."

Liv held up a green dress that looked really loose and Gwen held up a black dress with red puffed around it. I forced myself to speak.

"Gwen you'll look just like Helena from the video!" Her face lit up.

"Liv! I need red eyeliner! Let's go to the make up shop...whatever it's called!" Liv nodded and the two girls left me to sit at the table. I sat a few more minutes, but eventually got up and headed towards the department store across the way.

Later that day.

Griff's POV:

I dialed Liv's number. My hands were shaking as the digital bell sung in my ear. I trust her. I love her, more than anything in the world. She won't go all psycho on me ever. I hoped.

"Hiya!" Her voice rang through my shitty cellphone.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to come over. We could play a game or just hang out or something." My voice cracked, but I tried to stay confident.

"Now?" She didn't sound annoyed. Yay.

"Yeah. Of course now." She giggled, it was so innocent.

"Okay, I'll be there in ten." The phone clicked shut and I thru it on my bed. I then looked at my messy room and said to my self out loud,

"Ten minutes to clean this pig sty."

Liv's POV:

I knocked on his front door, excited to see him again. The door opened. I leaned forward and kissed him gently. I walked right pass him and into his kitchen, pulling out a water bottle from the fridge.

"So where's Maggie? I thought you were watching her tonight?" Maggie was his 10-year old sister who was usually running around casting spells on either Griff or myself. The girl was obsessed with Harry Potter.

"Last minute sleepover." He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "And my parents went to Jersey for the weekend. So the house is all ours." I turned my head so I could see into his deep eyes.

"Well in that case..."

Griff's POV:

Our lips were pressed together, she moaned softly. Her moan then turned into a slight giggle as I felt cool water splash over my hair. Before I really knew what was going on, she was already in the living room. When I chased after her, she thru a pillow at my face and raced downstairs to the basement squealing "Can't catch me!" over and over again.

I finally caught her and we sat down on the couch panting. I stood up and walked over top my father's mini-bar.

"Want a drink?" She nodded

"Vodka and orange soda please. It gets me REALLY drunk."

I don't think she does much drinking because after drinking just one glass, she passed out on my shoulder. I carried her upstairs, careful not to bump her into anything. I gently removed her shoes, shirt and pants. I put a huge, oversized Mindless Self Indulgence shirt over her body like a night gown, and layed her down on my bed. I, too, changed out of my day clothes and into pajama pants, leaving my shirt off, crawled into bed next to her and kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

Liv's POV:

I blacked out at one point, but came back for a few seconds. All I remember is the scent of mint, and cigarettes filling my lungs.

I actually woke up in Griff's bed, I was only wearing his gigantic MSI shirt. I got up, pulled up my jeans, and walked downstairs. Before my feet hit the first step, I could smell the sweet aroma of coffee in the air. I walked into the kitchen to see Griff sitting there, already sipping on his coffee.

"How'd you sleep?" I kissed his cheek before walking over to the coffee pot.

"Pretty good actually." My phone rang before he could respond. It was my "mother"

"Come home now. Your room is a mess and I need to go shopping so I need you to clean the kitchen too."

"But I'm spending the day with Griff and Maggie."

"I'm sorry, but that'll have to wait. Have both chores and the bathroom clean before I get back from the store or you won't be going to Prom."

"You can't just tell me what I can and can't do. You're not my mother."

"i may not be, but you sure as hell better believe that I can control what you do." I started to get angry.

"You can't control me. I'M ALMOST 18 GOD DAMNIT!" I hung up and walked back over to Griff, leaving my coffee on the counter.

"I hate them. I hate them so much..." My tears were being soaked up by his shirt. "I-I need to get home." I got up, found my keys, and left without a word.

Gwen's POV:

I sat on a chair in Liv's bedroom, she was curling my half- put up hair. I closed my eyes as she sprayed it with hair glue. She stood me up and turned me to face the mirror.

"HOLY SHIT IT'S BEAUTIFUL!" I squealed. "Now I just have to do my make up and we're good to go." Liv nodded as she tied her long hair in a loose side braid. I applied red eyeliner and black eyeshadow to my eyelids. She brushed on a shimmery dark green across her eye, it was barely there, but it was pretty. We put on our torcher shoes and headed out the door. Liv picked up her shiny, black base. We sat in her black pick up.

"Ready Livs?"

"Fucking ready G." She smiled at me as she pulled out. I took a deep breath, I was not prepared for the drama that would come later that night.

Told you it was kinda a filler...but hey, I still liked it :3 REVIEW


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay guys… It's Beth again… CHAPTER SIX raise the roof, don't forget to enjoy and yes I will actually remember my question this time!**

-xXx-

**Gwen's POV-Prom Night.**

This was probably going to be one of the last songs of the night; we had been playing for around two and a half hours now. I sang the notes out with more confidence than I had In about three months… I looked over at Tre playing the guitar and he winked at me. My heart fluttered the same way it had the first time I saw him, when I was in sixth grade.

This was one of my favorite songs to sing; of course it didn't look like a lot of the kids were enjoying it, considering we had put up a no Lady Gaga policy when we got on stage. The words to Rock and Roll All Night by Kiss rang over the crowd, the guys jumping up and down, stupid grins spread across their faces as most of their girlfriends took the opportunity to swap lipsticks and gorge on punch.

The last few words flew out of my mouth and floated over the crowd, I caught my breath as the echo of the music hung over the crowd and they actually cheered. A huge smile grew on my face. They loved us… I looked at Liv, Griff, August, and Tre… we all beamed at each other, our first real gig, and it went perfectly.

I turned back to the crowd who were still respectively cheering, "Alright guys, we are Tomorrow Was Yesterday, thanks for a good-" Tre grabbed the microphone from me and smiled, that smile that he only ever smiled when he had a plan. His arm found its way around my waist, and he pulled me close.

"Let's hear it for my beautiful girlfriend, Gwen!" He looked back at me and smiled, "Alright now we have one more song for you all tonight!" I looked at him in confusion, Rock and Roll All Night was our last song, I knew it, and we only had been practicing this show for three and a half months…

**Tre's POV**

I had it all planned out, I had been practicing my singing with Liv for the past month and a half. Every Monday before school and during lunch in the choir room. When Gwen and I first started dating our freshman year, we were both really into Green Day, we still are, but Freshman year was the first show we saw together.

We were dancing like crazy people, screaming our heads off to Basket Case, Gwen singing beautifully as usual. All the sudden the lights in the stadium went off and the voice of Billie Joe Armstrong rang throughout the stadium. I looked up at her, tears welling in her eyes as she stared at the band. She clearly knew the song that was playing.

Beautiful words and music bounced up to our nosebleed seats. I stared at the band too and then I felt her cool hand in mine and I looked over at her and I knew that I loved her. I pressed my lips against hers and I knew then too, that she loved me back.

Last Night On Earth by Green Day is the song that founded our relationship, it is our song. I knew it was still Gwen's favorite song and I knew that she loved my singing voice, even if I never had the courage to sing in front of anyone but her.

I smiled at Gwen and nodded, "Our last song is a very, very special song, and I'd like to dedicate it to Gwen, our lovely lead singer." And the mother of my child, I wanted to say.

Gwen knew that minute what I was up to, and tears welled up in her eyes just like at the concert and she stepped aside, so that I had the microphone to myself. I stared at her pale face, her dark makeup surrounding her eyes, those eyes that were sharp but soft. She was even more beautiful than the girl in the Helena video.

August gave me a sheepish grin as he stepped up to the front of the stage, handing me my Acoustic. He knew all the music too; we practiced it whenever Gwen left practice. I looked back at Liv and Griff, who were smiling at each other like a bunch of in love idiots, how I imagine Gwen and I to look at each other actually, I smiled at them. I looked at Gwen as I adjusted my guitar straps, as I leaned forward into the microphone, "This song is Last Night On Earth by Green Day."

I took a deep breath as I began to sing, my eyes never leaving hers, trying to memorize every detail of them, even the tears dripping down, splashing across her smile.

"I text a postcard, sent to you

Did it go through?

Sending all my love to you

You are the moonlight of my life every night

Giving all my love to you

My beating heart belongs to you

I walked for miles til I found you

I'm here to honor you

If I lose everything in the fire

I'm sending all my love to you…"

She looked at me and smiled, she mouthed that she loved me, I smiled wider, the crowd blurring with my own tears.

-xXx-

"Okay guys," I said, hand in hand with Gwen, everyone congregated in my basement right after Prom and shots were making their way around. Gwen squeezed my hand and she stood up, facing Liv, Griff, and August. I talked over them, trying to convince them to shut their grinning mouths, and in Liv's case detach it from Griff's.

"Liv!" Gwen practically yelled. Liv's head jerked up from Griff's face and I laughed. August looked about ready to murder someone, but there were other thoughts in my mind.

"Guys Me and Gwen have some news to tell-"I said, smiling into Gwen's eyes only to be interrupted by Griff.

"Tre, man, I knew that was going to be awesome, but that was just so amazing," he said, ecstatic as he poured the vodka down his throat.

"Livvy, I'm pregnant," Gwen yelled over everyone agreeing with Griff. Dead silence. She squeezed my hand desperately. August looked like Captain Hammer, completely frozen. Liv and Griff stood up and hugged Gwen, who's tears were less frantic and more out of relief from telling someone. August just looked at me from the couch, his expression neither frightened or concerned, just calm as he slowly stood up and gave me a hug, whispering in my ear as he did so, "Take care of her."

**Okay guys, it happened! Gwen told someone! So my question this week is… Boy or Girl for Gwen and tre? Tell me what you all think please! REVIEWS!**


End file.
